


Wave Into Wave

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Collars, Companions, Conqueror of the Known World!Xena, F/F, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: As Xena above, so below.
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 2





	Wave Into Wave

**Author's Note:**

> XWP, any, collars

The air between them is hushed and full of little soft sounds; nothing more eloquent or coherent than a gasp falls from the bards mouth. Xena is content - she is Conqueror, and conquering is the name of the game that she plays across the world's stage, but she is in a slow mood this eve, and there is naught but the two of them in the shaded quarters of her tent to witness the gentle, deliberate series of touches and sighs and pull of leather.

Sh is caught almost as fast by the bard, Xena finds, as she was when first the girl was seized and restrained at Xena's pleasure for spreading dissent against one of her more troublesome seconds given rule over one of her vanquished city states - more the better, in a world where Xena is making herself increasingly alone.


End file.
